But I hate her
by Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
Summary: Selena and Demi are invited to Miley's concert. Selena doesn't really like Miley but goes anyway for Demi. But when Demi calls Selena to tell her she'll be late,Selena wanders the backstage and ends up in Miley's dressing room. SMUT Miley/Selena


Selena sighed loudly as she talked to her best friend.

"But, Demi, you know that I hate Miley." She frowned, leaning back against the wall. Demi had forced Selena in going to Miley's concert with her. Miley had given Demi two backstage passes so they could hang out between intermissions. She heard Demi sigh.

"Calm down. I'll be late. Her first intermission won't happen until I get there! For now, just hang out. Talk to people, Sel." Demi replied. Selena's frown deepened but she agreed.

"Alright, fine. Just hurry up." Selena said before hanging up. She decided to explore backstage a bit. It was much more glamorous than hers. She saw Miley's name on a door and opened it. It was her dressing room and it was huge. Hers was usually small with a few decorations and a rack of clothes. Miley's was much different. In it was a couch, a make up station, tons of clothing racks, a coffee table and a coffee machine, plus a television. She gasped, looking around. She was amazed.

"Surprised Selena?" A voice called. Selena jumped and turned to find a sweaty Miley. Her eyes widened. Her skin was glistening, her breasts were coming out of her shirt and her ass was perfectly plump.

"Hello? Selena.." Miley smirked, noticing Selena's eyes glued to her body. Selena blushed, pulling her eyes away and locking her eyes on her face.

"Sorry, Miley. I just can't believe this place." Selena covered up. Miley stepped closer to her. With each step Selena backed up until she fell on the couch. Miley straddled her lap, playing with strands of Selena's hair.

"You like it?" Miley tilted her head. Selena nodded, her breathing getting heavier.

"It's a lot better than my dressing room." Selena added. Miley nodded.

"Well, I like big things. I have to go all out." She smirked as she slid her hand down Selena's neck, resting her hand above her breast. Selena blushed and looked at Miley.

"I..I noticed." Selena stumbled over her words, nervous.

"No need to be nervous, Sel. I'll take good care of you." Miley said, messing with her. Selena gasped as Miley moved closer to her. Their breasts were pressing together and Miley giggled. Selena's nipples were rock hard.

"Someone's excited.." Miley smirked before finally crashing their lips together. Miley was forceful with her kiss, her tongue gliding across Selena's lips. Selena parted her lips as Miley quickly slid her tongue in, massaging the roof of Selena's mouth with it. Selena moaned quietly into the kiss, her hands sliding up Miley's short top. Miley smirked as she pulled away, causing Selena to whimper.

"Ah. Be patient, Selena." Miley teased as she pulled her shirt Selena's shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground. She then forcefully ripped Selena's bra off, causing Selena to gasp.

Miley spread Selena's legs causing her skirt to ride up. Selena looked at her, eyes widening.

"Miley, what are you doing, I-" Miley cut her off.

"Shut up, Selena." Miley smirked as she pulled her panties down. She pushed her skirt up, and sat back on her lap. She cupped Selena's boobs in her hand and squeezed them. Selena bit her lip, a soft moan escaping from her lips.

"Since when did you get big boobs, Sel?" Miley giggled as she flicked her tongue over Selena's nipple. She rolled the other between index finger and thumb. Selena watched her as Miley's mouth closed around her nipple, sucking on it. Selena groaned. Miley was a pro at this. Soon Miley pulled away from her as she licked down her body. Miley pulled completely away from her, pulling Selena up by her hair. Selena whimpered, following her. Miley dragged her the coffee table and pushed her down on it. She got on her knees in front of her and spread her legs wide, her skirt slightly ripping. She ran her finger down her slit, feeling how wet she was.

"Mmm, Selly. You're soaking wet. Did I get you turned on?" She asked innocently. Selena nodded fast and looked down at Miley, pulling her skirt up higher.

"Please, Miley.." Selena begged. She needed a release. Miley looked at her, spreading her pussy lips open. Miley smirked.

"Beg me then, Selena. Tell me what you want. Command me." She told her. Selena whimpered, reaching down to rub her clit. Miley smacked her hand away.

"Fuck me!" Selena screamed. Miley smirked, plunging 2 of her fingers into her.

"Sel, you're really tight." Miley told her before attaching her lips to her clit, sucking on it. Selena lost it. She let out a long, loud moan and bucked her hips. Miley pulled away from her.

"Did I tell you that you could move, slut?" She smirked, raising her eyebrow. Selena whimpered.

"No.." She answered.

"Then stay still." Miley smirked. Selena nodded, looking up at the ceiling. Miley re-attached her lips to her clit, holding both her legs on the table. She sucked on it, flicking her tongue. Selena moaned loudly, doing her best to keep her legs open and her back flat.

Her moans couldn't be quieted as Miley attacked her clit. Her walls began to tighten and she came. Miley licked her clean, causing Selena to moan even louder. Miley pulled away from her and Selena propped herself on her elbows.

"Miles, what are you doing?" Selena asked, still breathing heavily. Miley walked to her make up booth and opened a draw. In it were toys she would use during the intermissions. She pulled out a strap on and put some lube on it. Miley stripped down and put it on.

"You're going to cum again for me, baby." She smirked, walking back over to her. Selena's eyes widened, sitting up.

"Miles, I'm still not recovered.. I can't… I'll be so vulnerable.." Selena stammered.

"Then I guess I'll just stop when I want." Miley smirked, pushing her back down. Selena whimpered and Miley slid into her, watching her stretch. Selena gasped and moaned loud.

"Shit, Miley..fuck me." She begged. Miley smirked as she moved slowly, teasing her. Selena growled and sat up again, pushing Miley away. She slammed Miley against the wall and climbed on her, sliding down onto her plastic cock. She began bouncing wildly on her, slapping noises being heard. Selena was screaming at this point, cumming every 5 minutes. She didn't want to stop. Miley threw her on the couch and slammed into her tight pussy, Selena yelping. Miley thrust hard, holding her hips to keep her still, she rubbed her clit in circles as fast as she could, sending Selena over to the top. Cum came out of her pussy fast. Miley pulled out and watched it pour out. Selena was screaming and Miley knew she'd be in trouble later for it. But it was all worth it. Miley grabbed her hair and made Selena suck her plastic cock covered in her own cum. Selena moaned as she sucked it hungrily, pulling away soon after. Selena panted, falling back onto the couch.

"God, I've never felt so good in my life." Selena panted, smirking. Miley laughed.

"Good because we'll be doing that much more." Miley smirked, kissing her lips softly.

"Oh fuck yes!" Selena screamed and Miley put her clothes on. Miley laughed.

"I'll be back." She winked, before leaving to go back onstage.

Demi walked through the door a couple minutes later and gasped at the sight.

"I guess you and Miley are friends now." Demi giggled earning one form Selena too.

it's my first attempt. review?


End file.
